Love Hate Triangle
by EdwardxBella0-o
Summary: Girls are witches, Boys ae still werewolves and Vampires. These three groups hate each other but three witches and vampires can you guess who started to fall in love with each other but the werewolve also falls in love with the witches. Ohh the suspence.
1. Big News

**A/N Sorry to do another story but this one is for just in case you thought my other story sucked and I m not guaranteeing its going to be any better.**

**Disclaimer I do not own any of the characters from Twilight Stephenie Meyer does (God I hate her) ******** or any of the somewhat similar ideas from Harry Potter created by J.K. Rowling. And Wicked.**

APOV

"Hurry we're going to be late." Bella said. She slapped me and I was up. Today Professor Fronma was going to make an announcement to our school. God I hope this one is a good one. So I dragged myself to the shower the good part of waking up last is that nobody needs to use the shower after you so they aren't screaming for you to get out. So I started to shower and I just stood there thinking about the announcement until I heard Alice.

"Get out and get dressed, Hurry!" Rosalie yelled as she handed me a towel and our very drab uniform I always have to accessorize and I always get in more trouble. I mean this outfit was asking for it. So I got dressed and accessorized my outfit. I was about to fix my hair but Rosalie pulled me away from the mirror.

"We don't have time to do this." Rosalie yelled.

"But I look like a hot mess." Alice said.

"Well if we don't hurry you'll be a late hot mess." Rosalie yelled as we flew down the halls of our drab halls. We got in the Grand Hall and took our places next to our team, The Elphies. There were four teams The Elphies, Morribles. Fiyeros, and the Galindas. And the Galindas were sooo annoying. We were all witches and I wish I could cast a spell on the Galindas to make them be not such prisses. So anyways first we all had breakfast and talked about the school year schedules. 

"Man, I've got Recitation class with Professor Dramon." I said as I swallowed a mouthful of eggs.

"Lucky I got Flying lessons with Miss Wanchle. Bella said with a jealous tone in her voice.

"Who do you have Rosalie," I asked "Rosie?" 

"What?" I wasn't paying attention I was just wondering what the announcement is." Rosalie wondered. 

"I don't know I'm not Professor Fronma." I yelled. 

"Well excuse me" Rosalie shouted and we continued to eat. I did wonder what the announcement would be. I hope it's a change in our classes because I swear Professor Dramon hates me. Soon my thoughts were interrupted by mail call by Madame Finch. Nice I got two letters one from my parents and the other from a person from the Magic Department to join their summer training. So I just threw out away it was just junk that no one cared about. I read the one from my parents and all it said were two words which were _Be Nice_ well I'll figure that puzzle another day. As soon as I sat back down I took one more bite and my food was gone. Must be announcement time. I still kept my fingers crossed for a schedule change. 

Professor Fronma walked out and clinked her glass to get everyone's attention. It was later followed by a sea of hushes. 

"We have some big news as you might know regarding this year'" She said in her sweet voice "we have a big change that could effect your lives forever. We have some new arrangements in Dormitory assignments and we might need to give up some of our beds and bunk." Ohh I do not like where this is going " And ladies it will also mean less time in the morning to get ready." Ugh. "But anyway without further ado let me welcome you today the strapping men from Covens Academy for Vampire Men and the Men of the Werewolf Pack." The teachers stated to clap but I as sure as hell won't what are thoses mutts and leeches doing in our school and I'm sure about every one agrees. We are all in a hate triangle; something must be done before I share a room with one of these Things. 

**A/N I know this is a short chapter but bare with me there will be longer chapters and it will be better. Hey this is just the beginning and I wanted to add cliff hangers.**


	2. What!

**A/N I know this story is probably not as good as the others you read by other authors. Gosh I'm sorry. **

**APOV**

Professor Fronma could not be serious I will never get along with any of these leeches or dogs. I hope they get lost hunting and a centaur rips them up and they die. Man I know this is going to be a crappy school year.

"You all might wonder why I have invited these young men," Professor Fronma said, "well there is a new organization called The Magical Association for creatures." 

We're not the creature we're perfectly normal. 

"Oh boys come on in." Prof. Fronma chimed and soon there was a stream of pale men with different colored eyes that stormed in with disgusted faces. Those must be the leeches. "These are the young vampires from Coven Acadamy and now help me welome the boys from the Werewolf Pack." Soon there were russet colored sin boys coming in and they looked almost as mad as I did. 

"Welcome all may I introduce the principal of these fine schools, from Coven Professor Cullen and from Werewolf Professor Black. Now two teams will be very lucky to share their dormitories with you. The Pack goes to the Morribles." Professor Fronma said and there was a slump on the usually content people. "And The Coven will bunking with the Elphies." Professor Fronma chimed.

"No way! Are you serious!" I shouted at the top of my lungs so I could be heard over the crowd of boos but it was only Rose, Bella, and I that were shouting so this was going to be a very long night. 

"Excuse me ladies?" Prof. Fronma asked with a little bit of a threat in her tone. So I sat down but Rosalie still stood up, hey she could be as embarrassed as much as she wanted but I wasn't.

"You expect me to give up my life for a bunch of Things? Well Prof. Fronma I think someone put a little bit of wacko juice in your cup." Rose shouted man she was pissed and so was I so I being the kind person I was decided to join in, 

"Yea, I'm not going to give up my bed for one vampire so thet we have to bunk and I like my space." I yelled. And I was joined with cheers from all of the teams.

"Well Missies," Prof. Fronma hissed,"heres how its going to be we are all going to be happy with the sleeping arrangements and you two are going to are going to show around the school to our gracious guests. Rosalie you will show the werewolves around and Alice you will not only show around for the Vampires, tonight you will help them hunt."

"What! You-fine." I said as I sat down.

"Well this is going to be a fun year right students?" Prof. Fronma chimed and she then dismissed us.

I got up and saw a swarm of vampires' right behind me. "What the Hell, oh right." I yelled but then stopped myself because I realized what I had to do. 

"Aren't you supposed to show us around, Fairy." Said a leech with blonde hair.

"Jasper!" Prof. Cullen hissed. Then he added the same thing my parents left in their not, "Be Nice! All of you! Um sorry ma'am." Well at least one of them knows how to share respect. 

"Well this is the Grand Hall and those are halls. That way to the Fiyeros, this way to the Morribles, that way to the Galindas, and that way to the Elphies and all around us are classrooms." I said as I pointed in a big circle then added, "Any questions?" Which were followed by a swarm of laughs. 

"Boys be quiet." Prof. Cullen whispered and they all shut up. "Sorry you were saying." He said as he started to pay attention.

"Well the only things you need to know outside s the Dark Magic Forrest and only I can le you enter and your classrooms are in the Elphie Hall, Also your bunks are to the right and ours are to the left. 

"I don't even want to be in a million mile radius of you." Jasper said. 

"Well then you better start walking." I snapped back.

"What did you just say?" Jasper asked forcefully/ 

"You heard me leech! Get stepping!'" I yelled and he stopped and gave this mischievous smile. 

"Oh I don't think so." He whispered and then he approached me and then I pointed my wand at his throat.

"Hahaha, little pathetic fairy! You cannot hurt me!" He said. 

"Oh yea, Dranero!" I yelled and with one swift motion I sent him flying across the Grand Hall. He got up, growled, and I knew officially it was on. 


	3. Flying Free

**A/N Hahahahahahahahahahaha Yea I know my stories are pointless. Yeah! Also I need some spell names because mine SUCK!**

**APOV**

"No! You did just not just do that!" Jasper hissed.

"Um, it looks like I just did." I snapped back. I felt pretty good putting that vampire in his place. But it didn't last for long he suddenly pounced on me and we started to wrestle. Soon I heard groups making bets, poor souls they have no life of their own.. 

"You will pay for this!" Jasper threatened. 

"Sorry I don't have any money at the time so there will be no payback anytime soon." I said and I could see the look of defeat on his face. 

"Mark my words I will have revenge." Jasper whispered to me. 

"Yea right!" I shouted. So I scoffed and told them where to go and I was off to Recitation Class.

At Recitation Class we had to share a class with the leeches so it was very loud with commotion mainly from me to be hones. I bet you can guess who the commotion was with. Yep Jasper the Horrible he made my hair curl and he was just the little piece of shit to make my life stink. 

"Wow your class is so easy all you do is copy of the teacher. We actually do something." Jasper kept saying. He was getting on my last nerve. 

"Yea, like fighting each other is really that hard of a task." I said I couldn't help myself. 

"What is going on here?" Professor Dronma said. Man she had to ruin all of our fun.

"Nothing." I sighed. I would get him later but somewhere secretive.

After Recitation Class I had Flying Class with Ms. Wanchle. I wish I could run her over with my broom. Then I ran into one of Jaspers annoying friends. 

"Watch it leech." I yelled as he bumped into me.

"That's Emmett to you." He said. 

"Yea, I like leech better." I whispered so that he could hear me.

"Hey Emmett wait up!" I guess it was one of Emmett's friends.

"What are you doing talking to a Fairy? He asked. Well he wasn't as bad as his other friends at least I think. 

"Well Edward I was telling this Fairy that she better treat us with respect." He scoffed.

"Okay! Would you stop calling us Fairies because we can blow your heads up with one motion and takes you a little while to kill us!" I yelled. Man I was getting a little pissed off with these Things. 

Soon Emmett and Edward finally walked off and I was about to be late for Flying Lessons because they were being idiots and not let me pass. 

Whew! I made it and with a minute to spare. I grabbed my broom and took my place. Then Miss Wanchle came out and made us do flying laps around the field. I liked it better when we got to play games but this always had to get done first then we got to play games. 

I got about half way around the field when I saw Jasper, Emmett, and Edward looking up and laughing. I came down and asked "Are you stalking me and my friends?" 

"No who wants to follow you we just have free time and we saw you out here and we came to laugh at you." Emmett said and then he started to point and crack up because Rosalie came crashing down. I ran over to help her up. 

"Rose are you ok?" I said as I grabbed her hand and pulled her up. 

"Yeah, I was watching you and I got really sidetracked then I ran into a tree." 

"Oh Rose don't worry about me." I reassured her. "Believe me," I added, "I can handle myself."

We walked over to put our brooms away and they were still there. 

"Is little Rosie ok?" Emmett said in a little baby voice. Then they all started to laugh. I could she Rose get really pissed, I guess it got too bad for her because she jumped on to Emmett and took him down. Soon Bella came running over to see what is going on.

"Tell your friend to get off of Emmett, Fairy." Jasper screamed.

"Ok retard what part of I Don't Like You don't you understand? So that would be a no I will not tell Rosalie to get off your leech friend." I said. And I could tell that I was also pissing him off. 

"You know what you little pixie." He was about to finish his thought when I was about to pounce and Bella grabbed my arms. 

"Let me go!" I screamed and Jasper started to laugh. 

"Hahahahaha, Bella, you should hold back your little pixie friend because she would never compare to our superiority." Edward scoffed and Bella let go of me and tackled Edward to the ground and I did the same to Jasper. First I did the classic pin and choke thing but I forgot he's a vampire, it won't do anything to him so I just punched. 

We could have inflicted a lot of damage on these leeches if Miss Wanchle and Prof. Cullen didn't come out and then some of the Pack kids came out and they started to insult all of us so all of us started to pounce on them but the teachers held us back.

"You know what, that is a detention tonight all of you even you from the Coven and Pack Academies and you will spend it with Mr., Horace in the Dark Magic Forrest of you will never see the lights of day again!" Ms. Wanchle shouted and I could see that Prof. Cullen and Prof. Black agreed. "And that is 125 points deducted from the Elphies!" Miss Wanchle added.

"But we didn't do anything wrong Miss Ummmm- Wanchle and Prof. Cullen." Jasper said. 

"Ohh, shove it." I said and I could see he was about to attack. 

"Honestly why can't you guys get along for once?" Prof. Black said.

"Um, do you realize what we are; we just don't like each other you don't need an explanation besides it's just the way we are." Rosalie said through the blood on her mouth.

"There has got to be a logical explanation but you can tell me after dinner and I am taking you to detention." Miss Wanchle informed. Then she added, "Now go wash up for dinner you look like trash and remember after dinner you Alice have to show the vampires where to hunt and you Rosalie show the werewolves to go since it's a full moon and they always no matter what phase then." And without another word we all went inside and washed up. 

**A/N I know it was bad and it really had no meaning but it gets you set up for the next chapter.**


	4. Hunting

**A/N Woohoo still no Reviews on this story. Thank You! (Sarcasm)**

**Ok remember when I said this was a little bit of like Harry Potter well this is like Twilight meets Harry Potter.**

**APOV**

"You just had to get us in trouble!" I yelled at Jasper as we started to walk to the dormitories. 

"Well maybe if you pixies would leave us alone…" He screamed and I gave him one good wallop in the face. 

"Don't call us pixies!" I yelled. And that shut Jasper up. 

"Hey, I heard you creatures got detention." Said a voice that was approaching us. 

"Shut up Black you got detention too." Emmett said. 

"Whatever at least I didn't draw blood like you pixies." Jacob said.

"Well we'll see you at dinner but now we need to get ready." Rosalie said. And we finally got away from them in our bedrooms. I had to put on a school uniform that I hadn't spent the weekend pimping out so I looked like a little girl. 

"Let's go so we can get over this." Rosalie said. So we started to walk down the drab halls as if we were walking to our death. 

"Eat up." Miss Wanchle said then added, "Remember you have vampire duty." She said then started to walk down the isles of tables. Ugh I hate her and now I think Prof. Dramon and Ms. Wanchle are out to get me. 

"Would Ms. Alice and Rosalie come up here?" Professor Fronma asked in her squeaky voice. As we walked up there I could here whispers in the background. "Well ladies you may be off." She added and then shooed us. 

Rosalie and I parted and went to our group of creatures. When I got to the vampires I could not myself to scowl. 

"Come with me." I said in-between my teeth. And we walked out the back door and led them down the long twisting path to The Dark Forrest. "Well here we are, but there are a few rules. If you see a half man half horse thing don't mess with them because it will get ugly and I don't want to be responsible for someone's death. Also when you see blue sparks meet right here because we don't want Missing Posters all over the state. And the last rule is have fun" I informed and with those last words they were off except Jasper.

"What stay back to insult me more?" I asked.

"No, I just wanted to tell you that I quit." He sighed.

"Quit what?" I asked. 

"Messing with you and your friends." He said

"Why are you just stopping now?" I asked.

"Because I wanted to break you down and I have never lost a battle in my life and now that I've met you I just feel like you were the push back down to Earth that would destroy my ego and and and and and and and and………………. " He was stumbling over his words then he did something so bold he leaned forward and kissed me. Actually the most surprising part is that I kissed him back. 

"Wow that was unexpected." I said after the long passionate kiss. 

"Umm sorry I didn't know." He sighed and put his head down.

"Actually it was pretty nice." I said and I had this gut feeling he thought it was too. "But let me ask one thing, why did you just go after me and my friends?" 

"Well for a vampire love at first sight is actually true and when my friends and I saw you girls we thought it couldn't be possible that we would really fall in love with witches and now we figured it is true and could you pass the message to your friends about Edward and Emmett?" He asked.

"Sure." I reassured him. "Oh, its that time. One sec." I told him. And then I pulled out my wand and sent up blue sparks with my wand and within ten seconds every single vampire came up and lined up. "Okay follow me." I instructed and then we went down the same path and entered the Grand Hall. 

We saw the pack and Rosalie I had to tell her all that I learned. 

"So how was it did they hurt you?" Rosalie asked. 

"No did they hurt you?" I had to ask. 

"No, so what did you do?" Rosalie asked.

"I learned." I explained.

"What types of things can you learn in the woods?" She suspiciously asked.

"Well I learned that Emmett loves you?"

"Oh that's nice…..Wait what?" And I walked away and she followed right behind me.

**A/N Hey so wad ya think Review and tell me.**


	5. Detention

A/N Wow, 1 review I feel loved

**A/N Wow, 1 review I feel loved. (Sarcasm again folks)**

**APOV**

"What!" Rosalie said as we walked to detention.

"What happened?" Bella asked as she caught up.

"Alice said that Jasper said to tell me that Emmett and Edward like us." Rosalie whispered. Bella looked so confused then she got it.

"What! I'm going to kill those leeches this is a cruel joke." Bella yelled a she stormed off to detention and Rosalie quickly followed after. I couldn't help but laugh.

When I go inside I saw Rosalie almost about to beat the shit out of Emmett.

"What did you say?" Rosalie said as she stood on the desk.

"I love you." Emmett said as he offered a hand to get Rosalie off the desk. Wow if a leech offers you a hand to get off the desk you know he likes you. Emmett kept his hand out and the weirdest thing happened, Rosalie actually took it. Rosalie stepped down and Emmett grabbed her around her waist and then she walked away with a puzzled look. But the most shocking thing I saw was Bella and Edward making out in the far corner.

Soon the dogs walked in and everyone stopped doing what they were doing. Then everyone sat down and remained painfully quiet until Miss Wanchle walked in.

"Well let's go Mr. Horace is waiting." And she waved her hand as an indication as a sign for us to get up. We walked down the hallways toward the backdoor at the end of the Grand Hall. We got some stares. "Well here we are Mr. Horace is over there." Miss Wanchle pointed out. We walked over to the strange grumpy old man who was like the janitor.

"Hey Horace." I said.

"Rotten kids." He mumbled under his breath.

"Well what do we have to do?" Jacob asked.

"Pair up and I'll give you jobs." Horace said.

"But theirs only nine of us." Jacob said.

"Well then you will be with me." Horace said. I couldn't help but giggle a little.

"Shut up." Jacob said. So I paired up with Jasper and we got weeding. Rosalie and Emmett got gardening. Bella and Edward got hunting duty (for the human food not for vampires) Embry and Sam got to filling up the water tower for our water. And Jacob and Horace got the job of feeding the animals.

We headed into the woods with Rosalie and Emmett.

"Well this has been one big adventure." Jasper said.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"Well it started off as fighting and now look where we want to be each others buddies." Jasper said. Well he was true.

"Hmmm I guess your right, guess we have to get to work." I said and then we parted.

We reached the center of the forest and there was a lot of weeding to do. "Well it's now or never." I said and then I walked out into the center. I started to pick then Jasper started to also.

"This is some work you have to do." He panted as he bent down picking weeds.

"Hey I've got an idea but your going have to stand back." And he looked at me as if I were crazy. "Just stand back would you." I whined and he stepped back and with a flick of my wand the weeds were clear.

"Nice." Jasper said in shock.

"I know right this is why I have free time." I said as I sat on a rock. "Come sit I didn't do anything to it." I said assumingly.

We sat down for a couple of minutes talking to each other about home. Themn Jasper muttered something in my ears.

"I love you." He said and I just melted and I also passed out.

**OMFG what a cheesy chapter!**


End file.
